


Please, try to make cookies!

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye decides she needs some cookies, Ward thinks he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, try to make cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> Request of food fight written by skyewardsstan. Hope you love it!

"Alright," said Skye as she closed the pantry and turned to ask. "These all we need?"

He looked at the ingredients in front of her, eyeing them one by one. “Why is there a lot of sugar?”

"Cookies and cakes are meant to be sweet, Ward," scoffed Skye as she dip in her pinky on the bag of sugar, then nibbed on in after.

"I know that, Skye," replied Ward as he rolled his eyes. He walked over to Skye to stand in front of her and pull her pinky from her mouth. He took a tissue from behind her, then gently wiped her pinky, saying, "I don’t need you eating all the sugar here. You are making my job as your S.O. a lot harder."

"Harder?" Skye asked raising her eyebrow. "Thought you liked training me?"

"Don’t get me wrong, Rookie," laughed Ward as he threw the tissue in the bin. He walked back to the counter where he stood before, then leaned on it, facing her. "I like training you. I really do. But if you keep eating sweets, like they are some vitamins you need to take daily, you’re gonna gain more unnecessary weight, which will make you lazier and duller in training."

"Why, Agent Ward, are you calling me fat?”

"What?" Ward asked incredulously. He knew better than call a woman fat. "I didn’t say that. I- What? I didn’t say that."

"Oh," laughed Skye as she reached for the bag of flour behind her without Ward noticing. She held it behind her as she walked towards Ward. " _More_  unnecessary weight? I think you just did.”

"Skye," swallowed Ward as he raised his hands up in surrender. "I did not say you were fat."

"I think you did."

"Skye, I didn’t," replied Ward as he took steps back from her.

"Yes, you did," exclaimed Skye as she scooped a handful of flour and threw it right in his face. She quickly ran away from him laughing her ass off as she clutched onto the bag of flour tighter.

Ward wiped his eyes clear of the flour before looking down at himself. His whole torso and face were covered in white powder. “You are so going to regret this, Skye,” growled Ward as he ran to her. He took another bag of flour from the counter before running for her. He cornered her in the kitchen, wearing a teasing smirk on his face. Before he could put his hand in the bag of flour, Skye quickly reached out for the bottle of ketchup and mustard on the counter. She quickly squished the two bottles in front of Ward’s torso, making his  _oh-so-clean_ white shirt, not so clean anymore.

"Skye!" exclaimed Ward as he looked at her. "This was my favorite shirt!"

"You have tons of shirt like that, Grant," laughed Skye from the corner.

"You are so going to regret this," Ward said again as he ran to her so quickly, she didn’t have the time to run. He put her on his shoulder and held her legs with one arm, as he gathered all kinds of ingredients with the other arm. He just giggled as the squirming Skye on his shoulder tried getting off him by kicking and tapping his back. "You’re not getting off that easy, Skye."

"I was just kidding, Ward," squirmed Skye as she tried kicking again, making Ward hold her legs tighter. "Please, _please_ , don’t do this.”

"Should’ve have thought about that before you showered me with flour," smirked Ward as leaned down to put Skye and the ingredients on the floor. She tried to run when her feet touched the ground, but Ward quickly reached to her waist, saying, "Uh-Uh."

He pinned Skye on the floor, with his legs straddling her. She tried pushing him off her, but Ward reached for both of her wrist in one grasp, and held it above her head. “Ward, please, don’t do this,” pleaded Skye as she wriggled under him. “I will  _never_  do that again. I promise. Just please, don’t do this.”

"Nope," smiled Ward down at her. He took a handful of flour from the bag which was placed beside her head. "I wonder how you’ll look like if you’re as white as the clouds," smirked Ward as he sprinkled the flour on top of Skye’s face. He continued reaching out for the bag until her whole head was covered in flour.

"Ward! Don’t you know how long it takes for me to fix my make up!"

"You’re still beautiful, Rookie. Don’t worry," giggled Ward as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He took the bottle of ketchup and opened the cap. "I wonder how you’ll look like if you have hair like Agent Hand," continued Ward as he gently lifted Skye’s head to spread her hair onto the floor. He quickly put ketchup all over her hair as Skye tried shaking her head to avoid the ketchup, which was  _of course_ , useless.

"Ward! It takes me hours to get my hair done!"

"Your hair still looks pretty. Don’t worry," smiled Ward as he leaned down again to kiss both of her cheeks. When he pulled away, he saw Skye biting her lip trying to control her laughter. "Something funny, Rookie?"

"Nope," smiled Skye quickly as she shook her head in disagreement.

"Hmm," pouted Ward as he looked suspiciously down at her. When he tried to lick his lips, he quickly frowned at the taste of flour, making Skye burst out in laughter. He quickly wiped his lips with the back of his hand before reaching out for the bottle of mustard.

"I wonder how you’ll like with yellow make up," smiled Ward as he squished the bottle of mustard all over Skye’s face. He put a circle around each of Skye’s eyes. He put mustard lines all over her forehead, and he put drops of mustard on her cheeks.

"Ward, please," pleaded Skye. But he just shook his head, smiling as he continued to design her face with mustard.

"GAH," exclaimed Skye as she shook her head to avoid the tip of the mustard bottle. "Why don’t you just put it on my lips, too?" whined Skye as she looked up at Ward. Her heart raced when she saw Ward leaning down. He stopped when his face was inches from hers, and whispered against her lips, "Then I wouldn’t be able to do this."

He crashed his lips onto her passionately as he let go of Skye’s wrists and cupped her face in his hand. He stretched out his legs ss Skye wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down as she wrapped his arms around her neck. When they pulled away for air, Ward saw that Skye was trying to contain her laughter again. “What’s so funny, Rookie?” frowned Ward as he looked down at her.

"Not the only one with mustard in my face," smirked Skye.

"Fuck," grumbled Ward as he wiped the mustard off his face. He looked down at Skye again who was smiling at him with puppy dog eyes, "Babe, can I go get cleaned up now?"

"Nope," Ward quickly answered as he leaned down again to kiss her. He smiled when Skye groaned into his mouth, but he could feel her legs wrapping around his waist tighter.

"This happens every time when you two try to bake," Fitz said from behind making the kissing couple break away. Ward looked up to see Fitz and Simmons with their arms crossed across their chest, smirking down at them.

"So, are we going to get cookies this time?" asked Simmons.

"Skye started it this time," laughed Ward as he stood up and held out his hand for Skye, helping her to her feet.

"He called me fat!" exclaimed Skye as she tried cleaning her hair.

"I got you," Ward said as he reached for Skye and some tissue, and held her head in one hand, then cleaned her face with the other. "I didn’t call you fat."

"Yes, you did," pouted Skye.

"Babe. For the last time, I did not," argued Ward as he leaned down to kiss her pouting lips.

"Yes, you did," argued Skye between kisses.

"Guys!" FitzSimmons exclaimed making the two jump. "The cookies, remember?"

"Oh yeah," laughed Skye. "Just a minute." She reached for some tissue, then started wiping the flour and mustard from Ward’s face as he continued cleaning her face and hair. After a minute of wiping each others’ face, Ward pulled Skye for another kiss. They pulled away for air, as Skye smiled at him, "Come on. Let’s continue baking."

"Let’s try producing some cookies this time," giggled Ward as he took Skye by her hand and pulled her towards the waiting ingredients on the counter.


End file.
